Kaiba Number Three
by Demon Protector
Summary: What happens when a piece of Kaiba's past comes back to haunt him. It will forever change his life!
1. Unwanted Memories

Hey this is my very first fic. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters, setting, or anything related to the show or manga in any shape or form. I am borrowing them for my own storyline. I am also borrowing the characters Talim and Neal Forest and Griffith with their creator's permission. I do however own the characters Emaya. Please don't sue I have no money.

Unwanted Memories

: At Kaiba Corp.:

"Arrrrrgh! How could I let myself lose to Yugi again? It's not fair!" Kaiba yelled as he hit his desk hard with his fist.

It was the night after Anubus was destroyed and Seto Kaiba had once again lost to Yugi Motou. Kaiba would have won if Anubus hadn't shown up, but as usual, Kaiba was punishing himself.

"Every time I lose I keep having to be reminded about it! No matter how hard I try to bury my memories of the past, that one refuses to go AWAY!" He roughly scratched his head in frustration.

Outside Kaiba's office, Mokuba heard his big brother punishing himself because he lost to Yugi. Then again, he also knew perfectly well what the second thing bothering him. It was a memory that haunted his brother and himself but not nearly as bad.

It was the event that happened years ago at the orphanage when he was 6 and Seto was 12. It had to be the worst day of their lives. When their loved sister died.

: Flashback:

It was about 11:30 at night. Seto had gone missing, so Mokuba and his older sister went looking for him. Seto returned after 12:00 o'clock after Mokuba had cried himself to sleep. Their sister didn't ask Seto where he went because she already knew. It was his favorite spot by the cliff.

It was a beautiful spot. There was a waterfall going over the cliff which was surrounded by trees, at night you could see and hear bats, the stars are clear and there's a big rock right beside the edge of the cliff.

Anyway their sister and Mokuba followed Seto the next night. He was surprised to see them there but, he figured it out. They all sat there talking with not a care in the world.

After about an hour they were going to head back, but, before they could even move away from the rock they heard a loud growl. They looked through the trees and saw two yellow eyes staring at them. They stood there, not moving a muscle when the creature crept out of the bushes. It was a panther! It's black fur glistened in the moon light as it walked back and forth, never taking its eyes of its pray.

Mokuba ducked behind his brother but he shouldn't have done that. The sudden movement acted as a trigger for the panthers strike. Their sister dived right and Seto grabbed Mokuba and jumped to the left.

After a few moments of dodging it finally clawed Seto on his right leg. Mokuba ran to his side. The panther leapt for them and they didn't have time to dodge. Seto covered Mokuba protectively; positive he was going to die, but make sure Mokuba did not. Unfortunately at that moment their sister sprinted forward and shoved them out of the way.

The panther hit her head on and hurtled them both over the cliff. Seto tried to catch her but he wasn't fast enough. The only thing he caught was her bracelet. Once her scream died away Seto yelled out her name as one teardrop fell from his face.

: End Flashback:

After the incident the two of them got transferred to a different orphanage, this one being the one where they met Gozaburo. Mokuba knows that Seto still has the bracelet. He kept it as a reminder of their lost sibling. Every night Mokuba was in bed he'd dream about her, but, it always ended in a nightmare. Every time, he awoke with a start, wishing his sister would come back. Not for himself, but for Seto.

" If only you were alive, maybe Seto would go back to the way he was, before our step father showed up." Mokuba whispered to himself.

Mokuba then walked on and got his mind back on track to what he was doing, trying to forget about Gozaburo.


	2. New Students, New Friends

Okay then, I have a few things to say before the second chapter starts. I am grateful for everyone who reviewed last chap. I know they don't have panthers but I couldn't think of any wild animals at the time so I took one off the top of my head.

Disclaimer: I still do not own yugioh. I wish I did though.

New Students, New Friends 

: Next morning at Domino High School:

" Hey Yug!" Joey Wheeler greeted as he walked in the classroom. "Hey you look tired, though I can't blame ya after all you did have to face that Anubus guy last night."

"Yeah. I sure hope he doesn't come back." Yugi stated.

Joey was about to say that would be impossible but he was cut short because the teacher walked in. Following her were two teenage girls who nether of them recognized. They looked at Tea who shrugged her shoulders because she had no clue as to who they were. Yugi came to the assumption that they were transfer students.

"Good morning class, I have a special surprise for you! We have two new students joining us today!" she greeted happily. "This is Emaya and Talim. They have come a long way to join this class. I would expect you all to make them feel welcome."

They looked like a nice couple of girls. Emaya had long brown hair with two pieces of hair that came down to frame her face. ( Some what like Serenities just with blond bits at the ends.) She had sky blue eyes and was 5,8.

Talim was 5,4. She had shoulder length hair and dark green eyes.

" Mmmm. Emaya reminds me of someone." Yugi thought

"Yes she does. But who." Yami stated.

" Holy crap! Warn me first would you." Yugi shouted startled.

"Sorry, but even if I had warned you, you would have jumped at the sudden sound anyway." The Pharoh smirked.

The morning went by pretty fast. Before anyone even had a chance to check the time the bell rang.

"Finally some time to eat!" Joey lunged for his lunch and started inhaling his food.

"Hey Joey! Heads up!" Tristan shouted as he threw an apple at him.

" What?" Joey mumbled through a mouth full of food.

As soon as he lifted his head it clocked him right on the forehead. It ricochets off his head and landed by the widow closest to the door.

"Tristan!" Joey yelled as he ran towards Tristan until he was only a mouse length away from him. "What do you think your doing?!"

"I was just giving you some of my lunch" He gestured instantly.

"Why you! I should…"Joey exclaimed but relaxed as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but, is this yours" a gentle voice asked.

Joey turned around to see one of the new girls (which was Emaya) holding the apple out towards him. "Yeah thanks"

"Are you people eating lunch or starting a world war three?" Emaya asked smirking.

Everyone laughed except for Joey and Tristan.

When Emaya smirked again and looked at them with amusement in her eyes it sent a chill down the Yugi gang's backs. There was something about those sky blue eyes and that smirk that seemed off fully formiliar. They realized it almost instantly.

" Hey where'd you go?" Another voice asked.

" I'm over here Talim!" Emaya called.

Talim stuck her head in the door. "Oh!" She came in and walked over to the group of people. " I wish you wouldn't do that." She continued.

"Do what?" Emaya asked completely clueless.

"Disappear! Every time I try to talk to you, _you_ keep disappearing! " Talim exclaimed pointing her index finger at her.

"Sorry. I just wanted to find out what all the commotion was about in here." She said scratching the back of her head.

"What will I do with you?" Talim sighed

" I don't know, but if you were going to do something you would've done it by now." Emaya grinned knowing Talim would never do a thing.

"True. Huh, oh I'm sorry." Talim apologized because she just noticed the others. "How rude of me I should have said hello."

"That's okay" Yugi chimed " I'm Yugi!" he said as he put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Talim but you already know that." Talim stated while shaking hands with Yugi.

"As you know I'm Emaya."

"Hi! These are my friends. Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura." He said pointing to each of them in turn.

" Hey!" Joey greeted.

"Hello!" Tea also greeted.

Tristan and Bakura just waved.

" Emaya." Tea started.

"Uh huh." Emaya looked at Tea.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked calmly as if she was just curious.

"Yes I do. To be honest I have two brothers. Why?" She asked. (She wasn't suspicious she just wanted to know why Tea asked.)

"Oh nothing. You just look like the type of person who has siblings." Tea came up with an excuse quickly. Tea noticed that there was a sense of loneliness in Emaya's eyes as she answered but when Emaya smiled she thought that she only imagined it.

Emaya looked confused at Tea's reply but said nothing. "So your Yugi huh." Emaya smiled cheerfully. "You're a pretty good duelist from what I hear. Won two tournaments and dueled some of the best."

"Have you heard of Joey Wheeler?" Joey asked with hopeful eyes and pointing to himself.

"Ummmmmm." Emaya thought for a moment. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Nope!"

"WHAT! I'm the second best duelist in the world!" Joey yelled angrily

"You mean third best don't you?" Tea said with mischievous eyes and a smirk. "Cause the last time I checked, Kaiba was second."

"Ha! I could out duel Rich Boy anytime I wanted. I just don't feel like wasting my time!" Joey stated with his arms crossed and his nose in the air.

" You mean you just don't want to get humiliated _by_ Kaiba" Tristan teased.

"Say what!!" Joey yelled as he turned to face Tristan.

" I said, you just don't want to get humiliated by Kaiba!" Tristan yelled back. Their faces were only 2 inches away from each other.

"Ha! What do you know, you duel worse then my mom!" Joey teased.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for Yugi, _you_ wouldn't be _this_ far!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

: Meanwhile:

"Umm guys." Emaya looked concerned. She thought it was her fault they were fighting.

"Don't worry about it." Tea said reassuringly." They fight all the time. Speaking of time class is about to starts in 15min. and if I know them, they won't stop for an hour.

"Oh I think we can get them to stop." Emaya glanced at Talim who seemed to know what Emaya was thinking.

" No a fence but I've tried before and nothing ever works." Tea sighed.

" Well let's see what we can do." Emaya stated while she and Talim walked over to Joey and Tristan.

: Meanwhile:

"Yeah!" Joey shouted again.

"Yeah!" Tristan yelled back.

"QUIIIIIIIIIIET!" Emaya yelled.

Joey and Tristan both stopped mid sentence and looked in Emaya's direction.

"Now that we have your attention, class is going to start soon so if I were you I would get ready for your classes." Talim stated.

Joey and Tristan looked like they were going to start fighting again so Talim fixed that with a simple "glare" and the simple word "NOW." That got them moving.

Yugi, Tea, Emaya and Bakura all broke out in an up roar of laughter, while Joey and Tristan walked to their desks and sat down. They covered their heads with a text book because Talim was still glaring at them.

"I am so trying that next time." Tea stated followed by more laughter. And thus began the new friendship.


	3. Domino City

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and I just got back from my trip. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy the third chapter of 'Kaiba Number Three'   
Domino City 

: After School:

"So have you two been here very long?" Tea asked.

The Yugi gang and their two new friends were all walking down the street heading to Yugi's house. Tea was doing most of the talking. (A/N as usual -.-)

"We've only been here a week. It took us a while to find a good home here." Talim answered. "Although some of us have all the luck." Talim looked annoyed as she looked at Emaya. Emaya only grinned.

"What d'ya mean?" Joey asked.

"She means that I was able to find a place a lot easier than her." Emaya answered for Talim because Talim looked like she could pop a vein any minute. "You see I own a shrine in the city. It belonged to this elderly man that I was a good friend with. He had no living relatives and when he passed away he left his shrine to me in his will." Emaya gave a sad smile.

"That's cool. We'll have to stop by some time and see your shrine." Yugi stated. "So what's the name of the shrine?"

"Oh, sure, it's called the May Shrine. It's called that because most of the flowers and tree's blossoms come out in May and it looks it's most beautiful in that month." Emaya said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of the beautiful sight that the shrine was in full bloom.

"Yeah, …" said Talim as she turned from the spaced out Emaya to address the others. "Come on we might be able to get all the way down the street before she notices that we're gone." Talim said while rolling her eyes.

"HEY!" Emaya said finally coming back to reality, "I'm not that spacey! I do notice what's going on around me." Emaya pouted. And quite cutely to one of the group's members.

"Sure," Talim said as she walked off with the rest of the group. As Emaya caught up they both started to laugh at the whole situation.

: 20 Minutes later:

"I'm home grandpa." Yugi called as he and his friends entered his house.

"Hello Yugi," Solomon greeted. "Oh ho, I see we have company."

"Hey Gramps!" Joey said as he entered. The others just smiled and waved.

"Oh, it appears that Yugi has made some new friends." Solomon said looking at the two girls who were looking around the game shop.

"Yep. This is Emaya and this is Talim." Yugi chimed in.

"Hello!" the two girls said in unison.

"If you ever need anything just let me know." Solomon gestured.

"Well actually I was wondering how much that card was?" Emaya pointed to a card under the counter.

"Which one?" Solomon asked cheerfully.

"The _Red Eyes Black Chick_," Emaya answered.

"Ah, I just got that in yesterday," Solomon pulled the card out from under the counter and opened its case. "It's 4500 yen or 45$"

Emaya reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet but Solomon pushed it away and smiled. "Take it as a welcoming gift." Solomon then gave her the card.

"Are you sure?" Emaya asked and he just nodded. "Thank you."

"What does that card do?" Tea asked.

"If you sacrifice that card you can special summon _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ from your hand," Yugi explained.

"Man, I could sure use that for my _Red Eyes_" Joey sighed.

"You have a _Red Eyes_ too?" Emaya asked.

"Yeah, do you?" he replied.

"Oh yeah. It's my favorite card aside from _Guardian Iatose_. I'll lend this to you if you ever need it."

"So you duel Emaya?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. I've been dueling for nine years. Talim duels too." Emaya looked at Talim with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm really bad at it. I prefer Magic but most of the time I spend playing sports." Talim said in response to Emaya's statement.

"Speaking of sports why don't you kids go out and do something. No since wasting such a fine day. Especially since tomorrow's a holiday and Friday." Solomon suggested.

"Okay!" the teens said together.

: 10 Minutes later:

"I gotta go guys," Talim sighed.

"Why? We just got here." Asked Yugi, referring to the park that they were now standing in.

"I have to go pick up my little brother at school."

"You have a little brother. What grade is he in?" asked Tea.

"He's in grade 4. He's only 9 years old."

"We'll come with ya" Joey offered right away.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Talim stated.

"You're no bother whatever gave you that impression?" Tea asked cocking and eyebrow.

Talim started to reply but Emaya intercepted. "It's cause she's too darn modest for her own good." Emaya smirked at Talim who cocked and eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, like your one to talk," Talim remarked.

"Well I'm not as modest as you. Every single time someone compliments you, you also say 'I'm not that good' or 'it's not that great' honestly!" Emaya gestured.

"You do it too and don't tell me you don't because yesterday when you were drawing and I said it was really good you just said 'well you could probably do better'! Talim exclaimed putting her face in front of Emaya's and poking her with her index finger.

"So what's your brother's name?" Yugi asked.

Both girls stopped talking, more like shouting and turned to face Yugi.

"Randomness!" They both said together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hahahahaha, ha…oh that was funny. Anyway his name is Neal." Talim said when they finally stopped laughing.

After that they continued on their way in silence. It took them only 10 min. to get to Neal's school. The bell had apparently just rung because kids started to charge out of the school like a herd of wild animals. After the min pack charged out there were little groups of kids just walking out calmly.

When two min. past there was one little boy who looked about nine, walking out. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes like Talim. He's only a little shorter then Yugi.

"Neal! Over here!" Talim called while waving both her arms above her head.

Neal looked their way and then came over to them. "Hi sis! Hi May!" Neal greeted.

"May?" Tristan echoed looking at Emaya.

" It's his nickname for me." Emaya explained.

"Who are they?" Neal blurted out.

"Neal! Don't be rude." Talim said frowning at her younger sibling.

" That's okay." Yugi chimmed in " I'm Yugi." He held out his hand towards Neal.

"I'm Neal!" He said grasping Yugi's hand.

"Joey here!" Joey said pointing to himself.

"I'm Tea!"

"Tristan, at your service!"

"Hello there! My names Bakura."

"Hi! Are you old?" Neal asked pointing at Bakura.

Bakura had a blank look on his face. Then he started chuckling.

"Neal!" Talim shouted surprised at how rude her kid brother was being.

"Sorry, but his hair's white!" Neal stated blankly.

"It's his natural color silly. Sheesh." Talim said rolling her eyes.

"It's alright! A lot of people used to ask me that." Bakura grinned and Neal grinned back.

"So what are we going to do now guys?" Tea asked.

"Why don't we go to the arcade and then head over to the center of Domino city and then go shopping or maybe get some food." Yugi suggested.

"Hey, it's got food involved so its fine by me!" Joey stated.

"So is it agreed?" Tristan asked.

"Lets go!" They all shouted at once.

So they all headed for the Domino arcade and played a few games of air hockey and then went one on one in some fighting game. Then they all decided to have a game of laser tag. The pairings are as followed…

Tristan and Joey (of course)

Tea and Yugi (that was obvious)

Talim and Neal (duh)

Bakura and Emaya (that's weird)

Of course Joey and Tristan won. In second were Bakura and Emaya, third was Talim and Neal, and last but certainly not least were Yugi and Tea.

"Whew! That was fun, but I am definitely hungry now." Joey said while smiling in his goofy way.

"Your always hungry." Tea stated dryly.

Joey just grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"He's not the only one." Emaya said as her stomach growled.

"Apparently." Talim said rolling her eyes.

"Then let's go. Maybe we could show you guys around." Yugi suggested cheerfully.

"Sure!" Emaya and Talim said in unison.

They got to the center of domino city by about 4:30. They first wet to the food courts and ordered what they wanted. After they ate they started to show the three new members of the Yugi gang around the city. They took a break and sat down on a couple benches in the park.

The park was the one near the ocean. There was a nice breeze blowing through the trees and it made the water rush to shore. Emaya looked up and watched the birds glide in the wind. Her gaze followed the birds until her eyes rested on the Duel Dome. She looked at it and the cliff it was on.

"Something wrong Emaya?" Yugi asked.

"No, …..I was just wondering what that place is way over there." Emaya said pointing to the white, almost silver dome.

"Oh! That's the duel dome." Yugi stated.

"Oh." Emaya looked at it for a while longer. She turned around as Joey started to say something.

"I wouldn't waste my time wondering about that place if I were you. It's only another big toy made by Rich Boy!" Joey explained angrily.

"Rich…Boy?" Emaya looked confused.

"He means Kaiba. He's an arrogant, know-it-all. Most of us don' like him but Joey, here doesn't like him because he keeps losing to him in a duel." Tristan teased as grabbing Joey by the head and giving him a noogie.

"TRISTAN! Get off a' me!" Joey shouted while trying to pry Tristan off him.

"Ha ha ha! Anyway, we should head home." Talim said looking at her watch witch now said 6:45.

"Yeah. I have a lot of home work anyway." Tea stated.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Emaya asked.

"Yup! See-ya." Yugi said.

Talim, Neal and Emaya walked in one direction and the Yugi gang headed in the other. They all said their good-byes and waved as they headed home. As they walked the stars stated to show up as the day was coming to a close.

The park was quiet for a few moments until footsteps started echoing through a path in the park. A tall young man stopped and looked behind him for the younger person who was with him. Then running steps were heard and a voice called out. "Wait for me Seto!" When the younger boy caught up they continued walking and the park was once again left in silence.


	4. What the Heck?

Disclaimer: I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I've just had writers block and with the holidays, it was just kind of a busy time. And _A Random Person_, I think you're over reacting. Everyone is welcome to his or her opinion. Heck, I'm just glad people are reading my story. Anyway, I do not own anything related to the TV show or manga of Yu-gi-oh. Nor do I own my friends characters Griffith, Talim and Neal forest. I do own Emaya though. Oh yeah, speaking of which. I'm sorry Gaia. To all of you who are reading this, if I forgot to mention what color Talim's hair is, it's a dark brown color, and her eyes are dark green. Anyway. Enjoy!

**What the Heck?**

: In Domino City:

"I still can't believe that Emaya is related to Kaiba." Tristan stated.

"Well she never said what her brother's names were so she might not be." Tea said.

"Oh come on! Who else do we know with those cold-as-ice eyes? Also the fact that she hasn't seen him for a few years and that she has an older and younger brother. It all fits."

"I guess." Tea answered.

The Yugi gang was now on their way to Emaya's house. They didn't have any school today so they all decided yesterday to go see where she was living and to get to know each other better. They were just about there and they were discussing how the heck she could be related to Seto Kaiba.

"Do you think we should have told her?" Yugi asked looking concerned.

"What? That we happen to know who, and where her brother is? Well, we could have but I don't think it would have been the best idea." Joey stated.

"Huh?" everyone looked at him.

"Well think about it. If we had told her she might have asked us to take her to where he was. So we take her to where ever and find him and tell her that's him. Well he doesn't like us much anyway so he would already be in a bad mood just to see us. So I could just see how he would react. We say "Hey! We didn't know you have a sister." And she's behind us. Well his reaction would most likely be what are you talking about! I never had a sister and I don't now!" Now don't you think that, that would be an impact to Emaya?" Joey stated with a serious face.

The others all thought about it and they all agreed. Then a small bit of silence followed which Tristan broke.

"Wow! How on earth did you come up with that all by yourself?" Tristan teased.

"Tristan!" Joey shouted. Then he chased after him. Tea and Yugi followed walking.

"He's right though. I guess I hadn't thought of it that way." Yugi said.

"None of us did. And heaven only knows how he did." Tea chuckled.

"Yeah! Ah ha ha! Well we had better catch up with then and get to Emaya's house." Yugi started laughing too as him and Tea sped off to go catch up with Tristan and Joey.

: 10 minutes later:

"Holy Crap!" Joey shouted wide-eyed.

"Emaya lives here!" Tristan also shouted.

The Yugi gang had reached Emaya's and had just climbed the big set of stairs that led up to the grounds of her shrine.

"Yeah, that was my first impression also." A voice said.

"AHH!" all the members of the Yugi gang shouted because they were startled.

"Hi!" Talim greeted.

The gang all turned around to see Talim standing at the top of the stairs with Neal standing right behind her. He just smiled and waved.

"Huh? Oh, hi! You scared us for a minute there." Tea greeted back.

"Sorry. So what do you think?" she asked walking up to them.

"Its huge!" Joey stated.

"Yeah I know. So is the inside." Talim stated knowing all to well what their reactions would be when they went in.

"Speaking of inside, we're never going to get to see the inside if we continue to stand out here. Let's go." Tea was staring at Joey and Tristan in an irritated glare because she was anxious to see the inside.

They were only a couple of strides away from the door when Talim suddenly stopped. Tea almost walked right into her but she stopped quickly enough.

"What's wrong Talim?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to know where she is in the house." Talim said.

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

"Oh sorry. When Emaya and I lived in our old house we were always wondering where each other was. So instead of going to look everywhere we would just whistle to each other." Talim stated.

"Oh, that's neat." Tea said.

"Well it was better then looking for an hour to find out that you just kept going past each other. Anyway." Talim was about to whistle when Yugi asked

"How does she know that its you though?"

"Well I would always whistle lower and longer and she would always answer…." Talim put her hand up to her mouth and whistled.

"PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

…………..

WHEEET, WHOOOT!

A second whistle was heard from the back of the house. Higher then it went lower. "Just like that" Talim finished her sentence.

"Cool. So she's at the back?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. It will probably take her a minute to get to the door." Talim stated. Just then they all heard a click and he door knob turn. "Then again."

"Hey guys!" Emaya greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey!" was how they responded.

"Come on in. Make yourselves at home." Emaya exclaimed happily.

"Thanks!" Yugi stated.

After all of the gang had got in the door Emaya closed it behind them and walked over to the other side of the room and opened the sliding doors. The gang stared at the scenery that lay on the other side of the door. "Welcome to the May Shrine!" Emaya smiled happily. There was a dirt path, which lead to the forest. There was a fountain off to the right with rocks all around it and plants circling three quarters of the way around it. Then there was a big oak tree off to the left, which had two swings on one branch and a tire swing on another. Then just off the path in the shade of the tree was a big rock, which would allow five people to lie on it and there was a couple round tables in the shade of the oak and one by the fountain. Also, lining the path were cherry trees that were two meters apart from one another.

"Wow Emaya! This is awesome!" Yugi stated happily.

"Thanx! Well why don't you all go and sit down at one of the tables. I just need to get something and then I'll be right back. Talim, would you mind giving me a hand?" Emaya asked.

"Sure." Then Emaya and Talim went through a doorway that led to a different room. Neal then perked up and walked to the front of the group of friends.

"Come on!" He encouraged cheerful.

So they all followed Neal out into the backyard and to the bench closest to the tree in the shade. They all sat down and enjoyed the scenery. Then they grew into deep conversation.

"So Neal, do you and your sister live here with Emaya?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. We live with our grandfather." Neal explained.

"Awesome! I also live my grandpa." Yugi chimed.

"So, Emaya lives here by herself?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. Sis and I offered to live with her but she said it would be better if we stayed and looked after gramps. So yeah, she lives on her own. She doesn't seem to mind though." Neal replied less cheerfully.

"Speaking of which, where did Emaya and Talim go?" Tristan asked.

"We went to get some snacks." A voice said.

"Ahhh!" Tristan yelled.

"Sorry. Anyway, I figured you guys would be hungry so I made sure to get some things." Emaya smiled.

"Sweet! I have dibs on the onion rings!" Joey called out.

"I get dibs on the fries!" Tristan also called.

"Whoh! Don't worry I made sure to bring a lot." Emaya stated while chuckling. "Lets see, there's chips, deep fried onion rings and fries and then there is veggies. I think that covers a few taste buds."

"Yeah, two to be exact." Tea stated sarcastically while looking at Joey and Tristan who were already stuffing themselves."

"Huh?" Tristan and Joey mumbled with their mouths and hands full.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" everyone started laughing at their clueless expressions.

: 4 o'clock:

After they had finished eating they had talked for a while. Ether about how Emaya, Talim and Neal had met or on how the Yugi gang came together. Then they just started to fool around on the swings. Then they decided to go back into the main room of the shrine where they first walked in. Now they are sitting on the couches talking about anything that came to mind.

"Then after he lost horribly his opponent made him put on this adorable dog suit." Tea teased.

"Ah ha ha! I'm sorry, but it's funny." Emaya laughed.

"Humph!" Joey crossed his legs and started pouting.

"Hey, it's not our fault you make it so easy to make fun of you." Tristan smirked.

"TRISTAN!" Joey stood up and faced Tristan.

"WHAT!" Tristan shouted.

"GRRRRRR!" They both started growling at each other.

"Oh boy." Tea rested her head on her hand and rubbed her temple. "I think all they do is fight, eat and sleep."

"Hee hee!"

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"GRRRR! Get off me!"

Joey pushed Tristan off and then went to turn around but Tristan stuck his foot out. This resulted in Joey tripping and banging his head off the fireplace. This also resulted in a rectangular picture frame to fall off. Joey stuck his hand out just in time.

"Ah! Are you all right!" Emaya asked worriedly.

"Are you okay Joey?" Yugi also asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied as a big bump formed on the back of his head and little teardrops in his eyes. "Sorry Emaya."

"Don't worry about it." She went over and straightened up the little ornaments on the fireplace.

Yugi walked over to Joey and helped him up. While he was helping him up though he noticed the picture. He couldn't tell what it was a picture of though. "Who's that in the picture Emaya?"

"Hmm?" Emaya turned to face Yugi and Joey to see which picture he was talking about.

"Huh? Oh!" Joey remembered that he was holding the picture and held it up so he and Yugi could see it better. It was a photograph of two young boys playing chess. The younger of the two boys with long black hair, and the other had short brown hair. By the looks of things the older boy was winning.

"That one? That's a picture of my two brothers. The older one is Seto and the other is Mokky." Emaya explained as Joey handed her the photograph.

"Mokky?" Tristan asked.

"His name is Mokuba. Seto and I just called him that as a nickname." Emaya smiled.

"Oh…um…that's cool." Tristan laughed awkwardly.

PWEEEEEEEEEET!

"Huh? Oh good! That would be the tea." Emaya stated. "Talim would you mind helping me?"

"Sure. How do you all like your tea?" she asked.

"Milk and half a spoon of sugar please" Tea answered. Yugi said the same.

"Cream and one spoon full of sugar." Bakura said.

"Milk and six spoonfuls of sugar here!" Tristan and Joey answered at the same time.

Emaya looked at them with surprised eyes. Then she looked upward as if in thought.

"Don't even think of putting that much in your tea! I don't feel like putting up with your gibberish tonight, thank you!" Talim half scolded half teased.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Emaya's gleamed with mischief. Then the two walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Neal tagged along.

Then the room fell silent and everyone had a look of confusion, surprise and guilt. Then Joey spoke. "Well, we all figured it was them." Then a smirk formed on his face as his eyes squinted with mischievous look. "Who would have guessed that Rich Boy could ever crack a smile?" Then he started giggling.

"Joseph Wheeler!" Tea whispered loudly so nether Emaya or Talim would hear.

"What? You know as well as I do that, that guy doesn't show any kind of emotion except pure arrogance and annoyance." He retorted.

"That may be, but still. What if Emaya were to here you?"

"Oh give the guy a break. He was only stating the truth." Tristan cut in.

"Men!" Tea shrugged her shoulders and looked up in frustration.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't be fighting in someone else's house. So lets change the topic before they come back in the room." Bakura suggested in a calm voice. Everyone agreed and ten they started talking about random stuff.

: Meanwhile:

Talim had taken the kettle off the burner while Emaya got down some teal blue mugs from the cupboard. Then Emaya started pouring the tea while Talim got the milk and cream from the fridge. Then when Emaya finished pouring a cup Talim would put what each person wanted into it.

"Well this has turned into a pretty interesting day hasn't it?" Emaya half said to herself.

"Mm-hmm." Talim agreed.

"You know, I don't know why but I think its funny when Joey and Tristan fight. Ah ha ha! That was funny earlier when Tristan ran around the yard trying to get away from Joey."

"Yeah, and then Mr. Taylor jumped over the swing but then Mr. Wheeler tried to jump over it and then he tripped and landed face first." Neal grinned.

Emaya grinned back. " You know, you don't have to call everyone Mr. And Miss."

"I know but it's more polite that way." Neal smiled as he looked from Emaya to Talim who smiled at him.

"Well, tea's all ready." Emaya stated. "Would you like to carry one of the trays Neal?"

"Sure!" Neal perked up and he went over and took the tray from her. Talim took the other one off the counter. Then Talim and Neal headed towards the doorway. Neal kept going but Talim noticed that Emaya wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. In a minute." She answered without looking away from the window over the counter.

Talim seemed to understand because she smiled a comforting smile and continued on her way after she turned the big light off and turned the little light that was by the window on.

Emaya had turned around and was looking out the window at the sky that was already getting dark as the days got shorter. Her eyes no longer had their regular happy glint in them as they were glazed over with sadness. Then she looked down as she closed her eyes. She had a sad expression on her face as a single teardrop ran down her cheek and fell onto her hand. Then she sighed and stood up straight and wiped the tear from her eyes. Then she opened them again and now they had the happiness back in them. Then she smiled and headed for the door to join her friends.

I hope that I made it long enough to make up for the long wait. My computer took longer then expected to get working again. I will try and start updating regularly but that's easier said then done. Anyway until next time. 0

(AN – Basically her house is like Kagome's on InuYasha. The outside anyway. If you don't watch InuYasha then I can't help you because I doubt very much that you want to be reading a 5 min. description. So if you want details ether ask someone you know who watches it or start watching the show, but you don't have to. Just a suggestion.)


	5. The First Day's Always Sweet

Disclaimer: Hello again! Sorry for the wait. Thank you for those who reviewed. Anyway this chapter, I hope, is a little better. Oh, and I'll work on the grammar Gaia. Thank you for pointing it out. So lets get started shall we? I do not own Yugioh, or the settings or anything involved with Yugioh. I only own Emaya and my friend owns Talim and another character, which you will meet later on. And trust me, he is really cute! Sorry Gaia, I had to say it. So here is chapter 5! (Oh they're in grade 11 by the way)

The First Day's Always Sweet

School on Monday After Home Room:

"Rrrrrrraww! Well that was a good weekend. This is technically or first day isn't? And to top it off, it's casual day!" Emaya asked Talim with her arms above her head in a stretch.

"Yup! Do you know where your classes are?" Talim asked.

Ahh...yeah." Emaya then reached into her side bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "My second class is in room 321; Advanced Math. Uugh, I hate math."

"Why the heck do you hate math so much? If you have such a big problem with it just go for extra help or talk to the teacher about your marks if you have problems."

"Why the hell would I do that? Unlike you, I don't like math. Plus I don't like math teachers. They have bad senses of humor. Plus, the most famous line… I'm just too lazy."

"Well fine then, don't complain."

"But I always complain. It's fun. Anyway, I think one of our new friends is in my class. So… what class do you have?" Emaya asked

"I have chemistry; room 203. I can't wait" Talim stated happily.

"I'm glad one of us is happy." Emaya sighed. "Anywho, I'd better get to class. See you later Tal! Emaya said as she turned down one of the halls.

"K!"

: Few minutes later:

"Ah! Here it is. Why do schools have to be so darn big? And why do people _have _to stop right in front of you in the halls! Ahhh!" Emaya mumbled to her self. Then she went in the door. When she walked in she noticed that not very many students were in the classroom yet, but she did notice one. "Joey!" she greeted. " I didn't know you were in advanced math?"

"I probably shouldn't be. I ga stuck 'ere cause they didn't have anywhere else ta put me." Joey sighed. "Anyway. So, yer in this class too?"

"Yup!" Emaya smiled. "Does, anyone sit here?" she pointed to the sit on his right. He shook his head. Then she put her bag on the hook on the side of the desk and then sat down. "So what have you been doing in class so far?"

"F.R. Functions and Relations." Joey mumbled putting his chin on the desk and letting his arms hang down towards the floor.

"Peachy." Emaya sighed again.

A few seconds later and the bell rang to warn he students that they had two minutes to get to class. The students started filling in and taking their seats and soon the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Ah. I see our new student is here. You don't mind sitting there do you?' he asked.

"Nope!" she happily replied.

"It's probably good for you to sit there anyway. Judging by your high marks from your last school, maybe you could help Mr. Wheeler with his?" The teacher smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"My marks aren't that bad." Joey protested.

"Everyone in this class has above 75, including our new student while you on the other hand have a 67, Mr. Wheeler."

The class laughed at this, and Joey crossed his arms in a pout. Then eventually everyone calmed down and the teacher, who Emaya later finds out, was Mr. Bell. Emaya wrote down all the questions and soon realized that they were doing exactly the same stuff she was doing in her last school. The class went by pretty slow and by the end of class, Emaya was ready to fall asleep, but then the bell rang.

"Oi. I don't think I'll ever like math. Ug! It's so time consuming." Emaya groaned.

"Nnnn." was the only sound from Joey.

"Huh?" Emaya turned to look at Joey and found him with his face down on the desk sleeping. "Well that might explain his mark a little. She then put both elbows on the desk and started rubbing her temples. She then got up and went beside his desk and started poking his shoulder with her finger.

"Joey." No answer. "Jooeyy." Still no answer. She thought for a moment. Then she pointed her finger upward as an idea popped in her head. She went into her bag and brought out a thermos that had homemade stew in it. She opened the cover and held it by his head. The scent slowly roused him as his nose started working. He unconsciously started sniffing in the smell and his head came up off the desk Emaya pulled the thermos away and his head followed, then e woke up when she put the cover on.

"Huh? What? Oh! What?" Joey opened his eyes fully and looked around then he noticed Emaya in front of him.

"Class is over, and we need to get to our classes." Emaya stated putting her lunch away.

"Really! It only seemed like 10 minutes. Thanks." Joey then put his stuff back in his bag and got up while putting his bag on his back.

"No prob. So what's your third class?" Emaya asked as she and Joey walked out of class.

"I have… umm, art I tingk." He stated.

"Really? I have art in the afternoon. Right now I have a writing course. Well I'll see you and the others later." Emaya waved goodbye as she went down the hall towards her class.

"Kay. See ya!" He called after her.

"Hee hee! Well at least someone I know is in at least _one_ of my classes. I wonder if anyone is in my next class." She wondered to herself

: Meanwhile:

"That was fun. The teacher could stand to explain things a little better though."

"You really like science don't you?"

"Yup!"

Yugi and Talim were just getting out of their second class. Now they were both heading off to advanced math for third period. Also, soon joining them would be Tea who had the same class as them.

"So how do you like Domino High after your first couple classes?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm glad we came here, that's for darn sure. Also, we made friends who don't mind our uniqueness." Talim smiled a goofy smile.

Yugi laughed for a little bit, then he stopped when Tea came up to them. "Hey Tea!" he greeted happily.

"Hey guys!" Tea waved as she went up to them and then they all started chatting about their second classes. Some complaining, some complimenting, and others just listening. "Man, I am soo happy that I finally got some female friends."

: Meanwhile:

When Emaya walked in the classroom she noticed that most of the students were surrounded around each other in one upper corner while a few sat by them selves. (The classroom kept escalating as you went to the back and the desks were long enough for two to sit in them and there were rows of benches. Most of the students were in the back upper right corner but in the back there was one girl in the very last seat in the middle row. Her chair was on its back legs cause she was leaning against the wall, which wasn't that far from the desk itself. The teacher was sitting in his desk that was level with the actual floor. He was marking some things down and checking things off on his laptop.

Emaya walked up to the desk and stood beside the side that was closest to the door and waited for him to notice her. He noticed after a few seconds and then he looked at her. Realizing that she must be the transfer student.

"Ah! Good morning. You're the new student." He put out his hand and she acknowledged his handshake. He then took out the attendant's sheet and looked through it. "Emaya Forest right?" she nodded. "Good. I'm Mr. Watters. Now where should you sit?" He scanned the room and was looking worried that there wasn't any seats left. Then he noticed one. "You can sit in the back there, next to Yuki. The one with the hat on her desk." He pointed to the girl who had her chair against the wall and the book in her hand.

Emaya said thank you and went up to her new seat. She put her bag on the side of the desk and pulled out her books for the class. When she closed it, she started to hear music. She looked to her left to the girl beside her and noticed that she had ear buds on. The girl had red hair and blond bangs on ether side of her face. (Exactly like Serenity's) She had a black, hoody sweater on and really baggy camo pants, along with black sneakers. The cord to her ear buds went down the sleeve of her sweater and went to an MP3 player that was in the shape of a pen, and it looked like the pen actually worked too.

Emaya turned her left ear towards Yuki and listened to see what song she was listening too. She was listening to Linkin Park; Breaking the Habit. Emaya liked that song too and she knew what it was like to be disturbed when listening to a fav. Song. So, she didn't bother her. Emaya did however notice that Yuki was reading a certain manga that she loved. Fruits Basket. Emaya squealed inside her head. Then the bell rang and everyone went to his or her seats. The teacher started writing notes on the board and Emaya started copying.

: One hour later:

"I hate homework." Emaya groaned.

"So do I." A female voice sounded from behind her. (Emaya was sitting in her seat with her back turned to Yuki.)

"Huh?" Emaya turned her upper body, and her head so that she could face the girl beside her. "Oh! Hello! You don't like homework ether?"

"Not on yer life." She answered. She then opened her eyes and looked at Emaya. "Names Yuki by the way."

"Oh! Yes. Hello. My name's Emaya." Emaya smiled. "So, you were reading Fruits Basket earlier?"

"Yup! Why, you read manga too?"

"Of course! I love reading manga! Some people don't think I should though but they can shove it for all I care. I can't help it if some of the characters are cute. Hee hee!"

"I know! I love Kyo-Kun!"

"So do I! I like Yuki too however. Actually, I love them all! My three favorites are The Mabudachi trio. There are all so CUTE!" Emaya practically jumped with joy. "Anyway. Before I get too hyper. Ha ha. Well, I'd best be off to third class." Emaya got up and faced Yuki.

Yuki also stood up. "What's your next class?" She asked Emaya as they both walked to the door.

"I have Culinary Tech. What about you?"

"Really? That's my next class."

"Sweetness. Alrighty then! Shall we go?" Emaya said in a goofy way.

"Let's!" Yuki answered in the same weird way. Then they both headed down the hall.

: Just After the Lunch Bell Rang:

"Well, I guess you were quite literal when you said 'sweetness'." Yuki joked while licking the chocolate from the spatula.

"Yes well, I didn't think we'd be making brownies so soon."

"Well, you came a little bit after the year started. So we had already copied some notes and other things." Yuki stated while cleaning off the spatula. Then passed it to Emaya to dry.

"I guess your right. –Sigh-. Now I'm gonna need to catch up in this class too." You can borrow my notes if ya want."

"Really? That'd be so awesome! Thank you!"

Yuki just laughed and said no problem. Then, when they had finished cleaning up they grabbed their stuff and headed for the door. They started walking down the hall and then stopped by the long stretch of windows that lined the long corridor.

"Ahh!" Emaya sighed. "I love lunch time."

"Me too. Great time to just do nothing and read manga." Yuki said the last part faster then the rest of the sentence. "So what are you gonna do thus lunch? Anything?"

"Yeah. My other friends are gonna meet me here in a few minutes." Emaya said wile putting both her elbows on the windowsill and crossed her arms. Yuki turned her back to the window and leaned against it. She put her right foot on the wall underneath the windows." What about you?" Emaya asked.

"I'm going to go to the store and get a bottle of coke and maybe something to snack on. After that I'm gonna go to the art room and read the rest of fruits basket."

Emaya smiled. "I left my manga at home. I'll bring some tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Huh?" Emaya had glanced down the hall and noticed Yugi and the others. "Oh! There are my friends. You should hang out with us some time."

"Sure. Well, I'd better get going too." Yuki stated as she picked up her bag that she had put by her foot. Then she slung it over her shoulder by the handle.

"K. See ya later!" Emaya waved and then walk towards her friends that were half way down the hall.

Yuki watched her until she reached them. She watched them all turn around and walk the other way. Then she shifted her gaze to the short tri colored hair teen that was beside Emaya and another girl who she didn't know. She watched him for a few second s and then stared at him suspiciously. When they were gone she then turned and headed the opposite way down the hall, thinking about the short teen.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it, and the arrival of a new character. Better keep your eyes pealed. Is she good, or bad? You'll just have to wait and see. Hee hee! I hope to be updating again soon. So, until then please read and review! And thanx goes out again to all the reviewers for the last chapters. They were very inspiring! So, until next time! 0


	6. Did You Just Get Taller

Disclaimer: WHEET-WOO! Finally got to chapter 6. I've been updating frequently lately. That seems strange. I had writer's block but then I read some manga and I was cured of it. HA HA HA! That and chocolate. Which is really good. –Drools- Anyway! I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its settings plots or characters. Nor do I own this chapter title. I got it from a sign I read so it isn't mine ether. I own Emaya. My awesomely awesome friend Gaia owns Talim, Neal and –blank- who comes later and my other awesomely; awesome friend Darkness Plagues My Heart owns Yuki.

"Chocolate is the Answer. It Doesn't Matter What The Question Is" 

: After lunch:

"Hey guys!"

"Huh? Oh, Hey Emaya!"

The bell that indicated the end of lunch had just ended and everyone was heading of to class. Emaya was now running up the corridor to catch up with her friends Yugi and Talim.

"So you two are in my next art class right?" Emaya asked catch9ng up to her friends.

"Yup!" Yugi answered in his usual happy tone.

"Cool."

The three friends then headed down the hall and then turned right down another hallway. Then they saw room 208 and just stepped in the door when Emaya stopped. Yugi turned around after a second and Talim, who had been walking behind her, ran into her.

"Ouch! Would you mind telling me before you stop like that please? Sheesh!" Talim exclaimed.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Talim and Yugi both looked at Emaya and then watched her as she tip toed in and hunched up her shoulders. She brought up her hands and walked towards someone who had their back turned to the door. The girl had red hair and was wearing headphones. The two friends watched on as Emaya stopped right behind the teen and then watched her bring her hands forward and as she poked the girl on both sides. The girl jumped about a foot off her seat.

"YEEEESUS!" Yuki exclaimed. "Who…" Yuki then turned around to see who had poked her and instantly recognized the culprit.

"Heehee! Sorry Yuki. I couldn't resist! Ah ha ha!" Emaya chuckled. Then she quickly stepped back as Yuki tried to poke her back.

"Oh no you didn't!" Yuki stated. Then she watched Emaya go to the other side of the table smiling. "Oooo… Wanker!"

"Heehee!" Emaya chuckled again.

"0.0" were Yugi's and Talim's reactions.

"This is Yuki. You know, the girl I told you about at lunch?" Emaya said turning towards her friends who were confused. "Yuki, this is Talim Forest and Yugi Mutou."

"Hey," was Yuki's reply.

: Later:

After everyone had said there hellos the three friends all sat around Yuki. Emaya sat on Yuki's left and Yugi sat on her right while Talim sat beside Emaya. The bell to start class rang a few minutes after and once Emaya and Talim learned what they were supposed to be doing they all got started. Now it was 20 minutes into class. Right now Talim had the expression of I-really-shouldn't-ask and was now turned in her seat to face the girls beside. They had both been silently squealing for the past 10 minutes.

"Would you please tell me what's got you squealing now?" Talim ask.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Tal, were reading manga!" Emaya happily replied.

"…Why did I even bother to ask" Talim stated to herself in an I-should-have-known kind of voice.

"What? You like Fruits Basket too!" Emaya stated.

"Yes, but I don't get so connected and hyper over pictures of characters. They're not even real yet you seem to like them almost as if they're sitting beside you." Talim stated getting annoyed.

"It's called an imagination, but I guess you wouldn't know about that miss technical!"

"I do have an imagination, you just don't seem to know the difference between fiction and REALITY!" Talim snapped.

"WHAT! I do so know the difference! I..." Emaya spat back but was interrupted.

"Yeah right! If you did you wouldn't get so worked up when a character dies or even gets hurt! You act as if they're your best friend that you can just go over to their house!"

Emaya had stopped listening and was now ignoring the girl beside her. Not wanting to continue the argument. Talim just continued her work. Then about five minutes later she started up again.

"I think you should stop reading manga so much and pick up a real book or watch the discovery channel or the news so you can finally know what's going on in the world." Talim explained a voice that made her sound like she was more intelligent about everything.

After Talim had gotten half way through her sentence Yuki,Yugi and unknown to everyone else Yami, could literally feel the anger radiating off of Emaya.

"I DO know what's going on in the world! That's how I know that reality sucks! Maybe if you paid more attention you'd know that!"

"Life does not suck! You just like to make it that way!"

With that, the argument stopped and Emaya and Talim didn't look at each other after that. They both moved their seats away from each other too. Emaya went closer to Yuki and Talim went the other way.

During that whole event Yuki and Yugi were just kinda staying out of the way. Yuki was goofily hiding as if scared behind her Fruits Basket book, her eyes just peeking above the top of it. Yugi was kinda dumb struck and confused.

'_oO… That was uhhh… interesting.' Yami said to Yugi in his deep mysterious voice._

'_Yeah, well. I think we should leave them alone for a bit for now.' Yugi inwardly said to the ancient spirit._

_'I think your right Yugi. It's probably safer… not to interfere.' Yami said in a voice not so serious._

"…gi"

Yugi was suddenly bought back to reality. "Huh?"

"Yugi? Hellllooo? Anyone home? You were mumbling to yourself." Yuki was waving her hand back and forth in front of Yugi's face to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yuki." Yugi said kinda out of it.

"That's okay. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be needing to make an emergency call to the lunatic bin. Ha ha!"

Yugi joined in her laughter. After that they basically spent the rest of the class getting to know each other better and talking about random things. At one point Yuki asked about his necklace and he just told her that it belonged to an Egyptian pharaoh 5000 years ago and that it had taken him a long time to put it back together again. After awhile the bell rang and everyone went to their next classes. When the four friends walked out of the classroom Emaya and Talim both growled at each other and went opposite ways. Yuki and Yugi exchanged a glance be for they too went off then they said goodbye and headed off.

: After School:

"Hey guys!" Tea's voice sounded down the yard as she came out the front doors to the school. She was now running to catch up to Yugi, Joey and Tristan who were all standing by the front gate waiting for the female members of their group.

"So, I heard that Emaya and Talim had an argument earlier?" Tea asked as she came to stand beside Yugi.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad so I heard." Joey stated.

"Yeah it was. They weren't even willing to look at each other after class." Yugi's voice was filled with worry.

"And it's only the beginning of the year." Tea stated.

"Ha ha! Really? Sweet!"

Yugi, Tea and the other two all turned their heads to face the front steps. What they saw surprised them. They saw Talim and Emaya laughing together about something and Yuki doing this weird impression of someone. Then all three girls burst out with laughter.

"Huh? Hey guys!" Emaya called waving her hand high above her head.

"Weren't you two totally trying to kill each other earlier?" Tristan ask hunch over out of pure confusion pointing his finger at them.

"Huh? Oh that. Don't worry about it. We do it all the time. If our bickering ever starts to bug you though just give us each a smack on the back of the head." Talim smiled a wide grin.

"Yeah, someone already did that." Emaya raised an eyebrow and looked at the teen beside her.

"What? I didn't do anything." Yuki smiled innocently.

"Well that's good. Anyway, we were planning on goin' to Yug's house afta school so let's go!" Joey stated with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Yuki said starting to turn around.

"Huh? Where ya goin' Yuki? You can come to ya know." Emaya said matter of factly. "Right?'

"Of course!" Yugi chimmed.

"Ya sure? I wouldn't wan WHAH!" Yuki started to say but Emaya had gotten behind her and started pushing her forward.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

: 5 minutes away from the game shop:

"Joey, must you walk like a complete retard? It's embarrassing." Tristan said looking away from the blond beside him.

"Well excuse me for being happy!" Joey straightened up and pouted.

"I don't mind you being happy but why must you always make a fool of yerself when ya do!" Tristan put his face inches in front of Joey's.

"Why I oda……"

"All the voices started to trail off as Tea started to think. '_I don't know why but, something doesn't feel right. Everything seems normal but it seems like something is going to happen soon.'_ Tea glanced at the three new girls. '_I could be just overly concerned but I have a feeling that things are going to be different around here, and I think it will have something to do with us all but those three in particular. I think the heats getting to me._

"Something wrong Tea?" A deep but familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hey Pharaoh. Nothings wrong I'm just thinking to hard." Tea stuck out her tongue and lightly hit herself in the head.

Yami looked at her with wide and confused eyes but he didn't stay confused for long as three certain people all stared at him.

Yuki, Emaya and Talim had all turned around when they had heard a different voice. That's when they saw Yugi and how he looked different. They all stared at him but Emaya and Yuki both had one thought floating in their head's, and that was that this new guy was absolutely hawt.

"Yugi…did you just get taller?"

Well that is the end of another chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the others but I'm tired. Anyway, please read and review.


	7. Wow, This is Confusing

Disclaimer: I hate having to repeat this. I do not own Yugioh or anything related to the show or manga. I own Emaya. That is all. Now to the story! (Oh yeah! To all of you who reviewed in earlier chapters and complained about the whole random panther thing I have something to say. It does happen. Cause it just happened down in the states. It was on the news and it was a panther that randomly escaped from the zoo. So HA!)

Wait…What Did You Say! 

"Did you just taller?" All three new girls voices sounded.

Yami had a confused and surprised look on his face. He never had this problem when he and Yugi changed before. Normally no one really noticed, but not this time. "Uhh…umm." Yami didn't really have a chance to think of an answer as more question were flung at him.

"Wait… your hair changed a little too."

"Why did your voice change?"

"Yugi…is that you?"

"You know you're kinda cute."

The last statement caught Yami of guard and so he blushed slightly. Yami didn't know where to start the explanations and so… was at a lost for words. Tea, who had also heard the statement, felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. She knew why but no one else knew, nor really noticed. Sept Emaya and Yuki who had heard a little growl coming from her direction.

"Umm… well you see it's…uhh." Yami stuttered in his deep voice.

"Umm. How 'bout we explain at Yug's house." Joey suggested trying to save the Pharaoh.

"Okay, just so long as you give us at least a small explanation." Talim said.

Before they all started to walk again Yami shot Joey a glance that clearly said '_Thank you'_. No one talked much for the rest of the trip, which wasn't long. When the group arrived at the Turtle Game shop they all said hello to Yugi's grandpa and introduced Yuki. Then they all headed up to Yugi's room. Yugi and Tea sat on the bed, Joey sat in the chair backwards and the rest of them sat on the floor.

"So…where should we start guys?" Joey asked looking at the four original members of the gang.

"Probably at the beginning." Yami stated in his regular deep voice. "Well a few years ago… Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah…."

And thus begun the big long explanation of how Yugi came across the puzzle, what the millennium items are, roughly who he was (still doesn't know his name), what happened all the way up till today, blah, blah, blah…

(A.N- if you actually thought I was going to write out everything that happens until that day… your crazy.)

: Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp.:

Mokuba was currently walking down one of the many long corridors. He was, at the moment checking around to make sure everyone's doing his or her jobs properly and effectively. Also to check and make sure there aren't any loose ends to fix, for if there were and he couldn't fix them he'd have to tell his older brother. Telling him about any more problems is the last thing Seto needs. He was already going on 3 nights with no sleep and he was already having a busy day. Mokuba was sure that if it wasn't for his pride/ego he'd probably either fall asleep at his desk, or faint from exhaustion.

It was just then that Mokuba was brought back to reality because he had bumped into someone. He was going to apologize but when he turned around he could hear the man mumbling as he stomped away.

"Fire **me** will he! I'll get you back yet Kaiba! Mark my words this isn't the last you've seen of me." The older man mumbled.

"I guess it's safe to say Seto just fired another one. I guess this means the meeting's over too." Mokuba sighed.

: Later in Seto's office:

"Tough morning? Here's your coffee."

"It'd be better if there weren't so many unintelligent morons. Thank you." Seto then took a sip of coffee and then put it back down on the desk.

"Are you talking about people who aren't all to bright or the people who just aren't as intelligent as you?"

Seto shot him a glance and raised an eyebrow, then he reached over and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Very funny." Then Seto gave him one of his rare smiles and Mokuba smiled back.

: Back at Yugi's house- two and a half hour's later:

"So… that's pretty much the whole story." Yugi finished. (They changed back earlier.

oO….

"Ummm…guys?"

Talim shook her head to clear it. "So, the other guy is a 5000 year old Pharaoh, who can duel really well, is trying to remember his past and is trapped in the puzzle. Then you solved it and now you four are trying to help him solve the mystery's of his past, which normally leads into traps, life/death situations or an eternity in a realm of shadows?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Tristan answered.

"Charming…"

"Well, I'm all for it! Gives me something else to worry about besides homework, and it sounds like fun." Emaya stated excitedly.

"This isn't all fun and games though, you really could get hurt." Yugi warned.

"Okay, as soon as you get out of bed in the morning your already taking a chance at hurting yourself." Everyone thought about it then agreed. "So who cares? I've made new friends and if you need help I'm willing to help and I'm sure Yuki and Talim are too so stop worrying because you can't change my mind." She winked.

"True that!" Yuki answered smacking her fist into her other hand. "I'm always ready to kick someone's ass."

"Hey! I want to strangle people too!"

"Don't worry, I'll share some of the stranglin's."

"I'm gonna strangle the two of you in a minute."

"Talim…you don't, like us anymore?" (Yuki and Emaya pretend to be hurt)

rolls eyes "Why do I bother…of course I like you."

"Yay!"

"So anyway, basically nothings been goin on lately? No evil dudes trying to take over the world?" Yuki asked after regaining composure after laughing.

"Pretty much" Tea answered.

"Cool. Well… with the exception of the rich, over ego-ed, pelvic thrusting, sore losing, big headed Seto Kaiba." Yuki crossed her arms.

"Seto?"

All the original members of the gang flinched knowing that Emaya had just heard that. Now they were waiting for her to freak out at them for not telling her that Kaiba, or Rich Boy in Joey's words, was actually **Seto** Kaiba.

"What?"

"That's my brothers name Yuki. I've been looking for him but that's obviously not him cause if Seto's anything like he was the last time I saw him he doesn't have an ego. And what's with the pelvic thrusting bit?

"I said it cause it's true. He stands like…this." Yuki demonstrates. "How he stands like that I don't know."

"Oh my. So I guess that's the guy we read about in the paper. Isn't Talim?"

"Huh?"

"Well, where we lived before with Talim Grandfather we didn't get cable her anything so we read about Duelist Kingdom etc. in the paper. That's how we knew about Yugi being the duelist champion but all it ever said about this Seto Kaiba was Mr.Kaiba this and Mr.Kaiba that blah blah blah."

"Aww. That sucks you couldn't watch it. Battle City was awesome!"

"Umm…"

"Oh! Sorry guys. We got carried away. …Something wrong guys?"

"Umm…well."

"Tea?"

"Well, the thing is… Kaiba is your brother."

"Huh?"

"Well the names right, you have the same eyes and hair color, plus you said you haven't seen him for 7 years and from what we know of his past (A.N-From when Noah was around they did learn some things.), he didn't have a sister at the time and Kaiba has a little brother named Mokuba."

"Mokky?" Emaya's eyes then filled with emotions of all kinds, confusion, relief, sadness, surprise and most of all happy. Emaya then went over too Tea and put her hands on Tea's shoulders and shuck her lightly. "Are you serious! Where? Where are they? Do you know?"

"Yeah, we do. I wouldn't know if Mokuba's with him but Kaiba's probably at either Kaiba corp. or the Duel Dome. We can take you there if you want." Yugi stated. "Getting in to see him though is another story. He doesn't like us very much…uhh."

"She's not listening. She too happy, and I can't blame her." Talim stated looking at Emaya who was hugging, more like strangling, Tea.

"Well, this is confusing."

"Emaya will probably tell you later. Right now I think we'd better leave before Emaya kills her."

"Thank you Yugi!" Emaya said coming over and giving him a hug too.

"No problem. Well Let's get going. I'll just have to tell grandpa where we're going."

With that everyone crowded out of the room. Yuki was the last to exit and giving Yugi another curious glance she followed. Then they all left the Game shop and headed off. Emaya broke into a run and soon everyone was running to catch up with her as they headed towards Kaiba Corp.

Looking for an un-expecting Seto Kaiba.

Well that's that chapter. Sorry it took so long. My Internet wasn't working for a while. That and I had been trying to get someone else to update trying to get me to update but it didn't work. I won't be doing that again. Sorry darkness plagues my heart. But you do need to update. Anyway I'll be updating the next chapter soon. So make sure to R&R.


	8. Well it's Nice To See You Too!

Disclaimer: Hello. This is chapter 8. Took me awhile to think of how I wanted to get the ideas for this to work. Anyway. Sorry to all those who have been bugging me to update. I now I said I'd update sooner but things got a little busy around here. Plus I've been in Fruits Basket mode, then I went to DBZ and at the moment I am in the mood to write this so here goes. Enjoy!

**Confusion And A Hope Of Acceptance**

"Emaya slow down!"

"I can't! I've waited forever to see them again!"

The gang had run for a good 15 min. Then they slowed to a walk but Emaya was still walking fairly fast, not that anyone could blame her. They were now coming to a corner and Emaya was about to cross the street.

"Hold up Emaya! We turn right here!" Yugi called.

"Okay." She then turned around and waited for them to catch up to her but…just as she had turned fully around a black limo turned the corner and headed down the street. The same way they'd soon be going. On the side of the car read the symbol that every person in Domino City. KC.

Nobody said anything but the looks on some of the gang's faces made her turn around again. "What are you all staring at?"

"Oh, um… nothing." Tristan quickly stated.

Emaya just raised an eyebrow and continued walking. The gang followed still trying to keep up with her fast pace walking.

: Half and hour later:

"Dude. That's an awesome Blue eyes statue, and that is one huge building. You sure Seto works here?" Emaya was staring at the main Kaiba Corp. building and was amassed by how big it was.

"Work here? He owns the thing." Yuki stated.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" Emaya exclaimed, totally shocked. "Well, I guess he's been pretty well off then."

"Well I guess we should go get this over with, not that I really feel like losing my head." Joey crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Huh?" Emaya was confuzled.

"Well you know how we told you that Kaiba doesn't really like us all that much? Well he may be a little …well he won't be to thrilled to see us here." Yugi explained.

"Oh…"

"Anywho…Shall we go?" Tea interrupted before Emaya changed her mind about this.

So they all went towards the front doors. They stood at the door and then the glass doors automatically opened to let them inside. The original members of the Yugi gang, and Yuki weren't surprised to see people rushing back and forth trying to get stuff done but Emaya and Talim were very surprised.

"Whoh. What's with the chicken with its head cut off routine?" Talim asked.

"They're probably trying to get all the work done that Kaiba told them to do." Tristan answered.

"What, is he trying to get a years worth of work done in one day?" Talim stated sarcastically.

"More then likely, yes."

"Hmm." Emaya looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well? We goin' to go find Kaiba er what?" Yuki asked.

They gang then went over to the desk that was over to the left. They asked the girl sitting behind it if Kaiba was in, and she said no. Normally they would have just left but they had to find him. So, knowing Kaiba only to well they assumed that he probably didn't want to be bothered so he told all his employees to tell people he's not here. So they went to the elevator and went up a level. They walked down the hall and checked the doors but they didn't find it.

"How about we split up? If we all keep checkin' one level at a time we'll be here all day. I mean who knows how many levels there are." Joey suggested.

"Good idea Joey!" Yugi agreed.

"Wow, two good ideas in less then a week. I'm impressed." Tristan commented.

"Watch it Tristan!" Joey stated angrily.

"So how will we split?" tea asked completely ignoring Joey and Tristan.

"How about us four and you three?" Talim suggested pointing to Tea, Tristan, Yugi and herself and Emaya, Joey and Yuki.

"Fine with me." Tea agreed.

"I'm cool with that." Emaya stated.

"Alight then, let's get.."

"You wanna say dat to my face!" Joey yelled.

The girls all sighed while Yugi just nervously smiled. Then Tea grabbed Tristan by the ear and Yuki did the same to Joey, then they each dragged them off in the opposite directions.

"See ya later." They called to each other

: Later:

" Crrraap! Why the heck are there so many blasted doors!?" Emaya yelled in frustration.

Joey's group had just finished the 6th floor and had now entered the 8th floor. They were doing ever second floor. Kaiba's office was a lot harder to find then they thought. Only a few of the doors were labeled so that wasn't helping ether. So they had continued on, knocking on every door trying to find "Mr. Kaiba"

They found another secretary on the 8th floor sitting behind her desk, making herself busy. Unlike some of the other workers she seemed to be enjoying herself. She also seemed to be smirking at something she was saying to herself. She shook her head and smiled, then she looked up and that's when she noticed that there were other occupants in the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I kinda lost myself in thought for a bit. How may I help you?" She said in a calm, cheerful voice.

"Yes. Um, is Se… er, Mr. Kaiba in?" Emaya asked correcting herself.

They knew what she would answer but they wanted to ask anyway just in case. "No, he's not. I'm sorry. Would you like to make an appointment?"

"Oh um no that's okay. Thanks though." Emaya said and they were about to continue when the girl said.

"You know, you resemble Mr. Kaiba. Are you a relative of his?" She asked innocently.

Emaya looked a little surprised but then she smiled. "Yes I am."

"I thought so. My name's Kira Turner by the way." The girl smiled at Emaya and then put her right hand by her mouth and whispered. "Don't let Mr. Kaiba know or he'll have my head but just between you and me…he is here today. He's in his other office."

"Thank you." Emaya whispered back. "Don't worry we won't say a word, right guys?"

"Yup"

"You can count on us."

"Thanks a bunch." Kira sighed in relief.

"Oh! I'm Emaya, and this is Yuki and Joey."

"Nice to meet you…" the older girl behind the desk started but was interrupted by the phone. She wheeled over and picked it up. "This is Kaiba Corps main office. … Yes?"

The three friends didn't want to keep her from her work any longer so they walked past the desk and stood by the far wall. The hallway turned to the left and to the right. There were five doors to the left and two to the right.

"I'll take these two if you two want to check those ones." Yuki suggested pointing to the right.

"Mmhmm." Joey had gotten even less amused at the fact of having to try and find the person who insults him the most, but he turned to the left and headed down the hall with a very nervous Emaya.

: Meanwhile:

"Well, on to level 3." Tea said.

It had taken them a while to look all over the first level because there were duel arena's being used and employees were walking around making sure that everything was working properly.

They walked over to the elevator and went up two floors. They came out at a floor that also had some kids on it running back and forth between doors. The doors read Duel Arena 1, 2, 3 etc. All the way down the very long, wide and tall hallway that looked more like a dance floor because it was so big. While they were walking down it they saw two boys going into a room and they noticed that it led to a balcony. Obviously a couple of kids were dueling and people wanted to watch so they were trying to watch it from above.

They were pretty much near the end of the hall when they came close to a door that read Control Room. Just when they were passing by it though the door flew open.

SMACK!

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." A younger voice said.

The door of course, had ended up smacking Tristan and he landed on the floor. They had started to laugh a little and then Talim asked if he was okay or not.

"Huh? Yugi? What are you doing here?" The owner of the voice had come around the door and had closed it. It was then that he looked at the people who were behind the door.

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi greeted happily.

"Hey squirt." Tristan greeted while holding his nose.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that Tristan. So what are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked.

"We're looking for Kaiba." Talim informed him.

"Huh?" Mokuba hadn't noticed the addition to the group.

"Oh right! This Talim." Yugi told the younger Kaiba.

"Hello." Talim said.

"Hey. So what do you want my brother for? He's not exactly in one of his better moods."

"We're looking for him because we need to tell him that your sister is looking for him." Tristan blurted out"

Mokuba had an expression that was full of confusion and surprise at what he had just said.

"…what?!"

: Meanwhile:

Yuki was just coming up to the first door on the left wall of the corridor. She looked at it and it didn't seem like the kind of room an office would have. So she lazily walked down to the next one. Then she looked at it and read the little sign that read "Kaiba" on it.

'_Finally_" Yuki was gonna tell the others that she found it but s they were way out of ear shot and she didn't want to break the awkward silence that was all around her. So she knocked on the door. …Nothing. She knocked again. …Still nothing.

She wasn't too happy about being ignored but she held it in. She knocked again. "S'cuse me, Kaiba?" …Still nothing. She waited to see if he'd get the point and say something but he was silent. "Fine." She then tried to see if the door was open. It was locked. "Okay! I don't care what kind of a mood yer in but I want to talk to ya! So I suggest you get your rich but out here!" She figured that would get him.

Two minutes past and…Nothing.

She then started beating on the door really hard. "OKAY! THAT'S IT! GET YOUR PELVIC THRUSTING, ARROGANT, WANKER SELF OVER HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT! THAT IS UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YER SISTER!"

The door hinges were beginning to give way under her constant pounding. A couple seconds later and an all to familiar security guard came down the hall towards her. "Excuse me miss but I'm afraid…(he was cut off)

"Oh so now you're trying to get your body guard to kick me out?" she yelled through the door.

"Miss please calm down or we will have to force you to leave."

"And if I don't?"

He had come closer and was going to push her away from Kaiba's door but…just then he toppled over in pain for she had just kicked him. "Don't touch me." She stated calmly.

Meanwhile down the hall Emaya and Joey had just heard a lot of banging and now heard what sounded like Yuki, yelling. They quickly looked back down the hall they had just come and saw her banging on a door. They looked at each other and then they ran towards the commotion as Rolland showed up.

"You know the way you keep saying your not here you make people wonder what you do in there!" Yuki yelled again. She was still banging on the door when Joey and Emaya came up. They were about to say something as Yuki brought her right leg back to kick the door down but just then the opened inward and there stood the person everyone had been looking for. He stood there staring coldly at the angry girl in front of him.

"…Seto."

Heehee! Sorry for the cliffy but this is all I felt like putting into this chapter. I hope you liked it. I apologize that it took so long to get it up but I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. I plan to work on my other story for a while. So until then R&R.


	9. Confusion and a Hope of Acceptance

Disclaimer: Okay I'm back finally. I had a very hard time getting back into the Yugioh mood. I've been on a Cardcaptor craze as of late. Anyway, I think it's about time I updated this thing so here it is, Chapter 9! Enjoy!

Confusion And A Hope Of Acceptance 

"Seto…"

Wham!

Yuki, not noticing that the door had opened, had brought her foot forward and ended up kicking Kaiba's left shin. Kaiba didn't even seem to flinch but they all assumed that that hurt. Seto just glared at her.

"Huh? Oh well, decided to come out yourself did ya? Took you long enough." Yuki stated, not being fazed by his glare that could make grown men cry, at all.

"I don't know who you are, and nor do I care, but I'm trying to run a company here and do not have time for some geeks who think they can just make up stories hoping I'll play along." Kaiba replied in his usual cold, uncaring voice.

"And sitting on your but all day counts as work?" Joey scoffed.

"Well if it isn't the dog who can't even duel his way out of a paper bag."

"Say What!?"

"Hmph."

"Anyway, we didn't come here to get insulted, we came here to bring your sister to you." Yuki interrupted.

"What gave you the idea that I have a sister?"

Just then Yugi and the rest were running towards them from the end of the hallway. With all the security running to the same spot, they assumed that Joey, Yuki and Emaya had found him.

"Emaya! Joey! Is everything okay?" Yugi called.

"Oh! Looks like you found him." Tea stated as the rest caught up to stand by the three already there.

"Great, the Geek Fest continues."

"Nice to see you too." Tea replied dryly.

"Back to the topic, what do you mean by that? Don't you recognize your own sister?" Joey questioned.

Seto looked at his supposed sister and replied. "I'm saying that I don't have a sister and I never did. Now get out of my way. I have more important things to do then stay here and listen to your fairytales." He then brushed by them and started walking down the hall.

"Why I awta! How bout I knock some sense in da ya!"

Seto ignoring them just continued down the hall and disappeared down another. "Insensitive jerk!" Talim spat.

"Emaya?" Yugi asked.

Emaya hadn't really spoken, and now she looked crushed and confused at her brother response. '_Never had a sister?'_

None of them new what to say so they just stayed quiet. They had persuaded Emaya to go outside so as not to cause even more trouble. They had exited the building and were standing by one of the blue eyes statues when Emaya stopped. She had her head down so that her hair covered her eyes, but they assumed she was crying cause she was shaking.

"Don't worry we'll figure this…." However Yugi's attempt to cheer her up was abruptly stopped as Emaya's head snapped up.

"WHY THAT UNGRATFUL BASTARD!!! I SPEND 7 YEARS LOOKIN' FOR HIM AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY HE NEVER HAD ANOTHER SIBLING!! NO SISTER MY ASS!!! WHAT AM I DOIN' OUT HERE, I AWTA GO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIM!! Anyone like to assist?" Emaya asked after her random explosion.

Everyone was stunned and completely caught off guard, except Talim and Yuki. Talim just put her hand on her forehead and sighed, while Yuki whole-heartedly agreed to help. Then the two stormed off back into the building, leaving everyone else to stand there confused.

"...whooh…"

[Kaiba's point of view

Wham!

'_oww'_ Kaiba thought to himself as the girl who had been determined to break his door, just kicked his left leg.

"Huh? Oh well, decided to come out yourself did ya? Took you long enough."

Seto looked down at the red/blond haired girl in front and figured it was safe to assume she was the one banging on his door. He had planned to ignore her until she went away but when she said something about his sister he had to see what the blazes she was talking about. Not that he was about to tell her that.

"I don't know who you are, and nor do I care, but I'm trying to run a company here and do not have time for some geeks who think they can just make up stories hoping I'll play along."

"And sitting on your but all day counts as work?"

"Well if it isn't the dog who can't even duel his way out of a paper bag." He replied. It was then that he looked to see who all else was around. The crazy red haired girl in front, Wheeler off to his right and another girl he didn't know beside him. If it wasn't for his strong control over his nerves he probably would have fallen over, cause not only did the brown haired girl have the same colored eyes as himself but she looked just liked his sister, except older.

"Say What!?"

"Hmph."

"Anyway, we didn't come here to get insulted, we came here to bring your sister to you." The violent girl in front of him stopped what could have turned into and all out war.

"What gave you the idea that I have a sister?" he questioned. He new it couldn't be her, he had watched her fall over the cliff by the orphanage and no way was she coming back. Although however much he tried to ignore it part of him was willing it to be true, that she had indeed returned.

It was then that he heard footsteps coming towards them. He glanced down the hall to see who it was only to become more irritated. It was Yugi and the rest and the geek squad.

"Emaya! Joey! Is everything okay?" the spikey haired midget called once they were close enough.

"Oh! Looks like you found him." The once only female member of the group stated plainly.

"Great, the Geek Fest continues." He commented.

"Nice to see you too." Tea replied dryly.

"Back to the topic, what do you mean by that? Don't you recognize your own sister?" the blond teen questioned with annoyance.

Seto looked at his supposed sister who resembled his lost sibling greatly. "I'm saying that I don't have a sister and I never did. Now get out of my way. I have more important things to do then stay here and listen to your fairytales." He then brushed by them and started walking down the hall.

"Why I awta! How bout I knock some sense in da ya!" he heard Wheeler shout from behind him.

Seto ignoring them just continued down the hall and turned to the right, out of sight. It was then that he stopped and bent over to rub his very sore left leg. '_That's probably gonna leave a bruise. I'm beginning to wonder how there's still a door to my office._' He winced as he rubbed his left shin. '_Yeah, that's definitely gonna leave a bruise. Stupid violent female._' Then he continued going down the hall.

[About half an hour later

Seto had returned to his office after making his rounds, checking to make sure everyone was doing their jobs and not slacking off. However he was mainly waited for the group of friends to leave so he could get back to work.

'_There is no way she's alive. It's probably just some sick joke to mess with his head. That or someone trying to get him with his guard down to take his company, like some many before._' He mused. Just then he felt the floor rumbling, and after a few seconds he heard female voices yelling. Who ever they were, they had stopped out side his door. '_Great, more interruptions_'.

He looked up from his laptop just in time to see his office door swing open and bang into the wall as the violent female and the girl who resembled his sister rammed the door with their shoulders.

"I thought I already told you I'm not interested in playing your games." Although he was giving them his best glare, the two girls were apparently ignoring it. Then the brown haired girl walked towards his desk.

"I don't know who you think you are you narcissistic bastard, but I did not come here to be thrown back out into the street." The unfamiliar girl stated angrily.

"Then why'd you come in the first place not that I care, and don't tell it's because you're a lost relative cause I…" however he was interrupted.

"I SEARCHED FOR SEVEN YEARS, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY YOU NEVER HAD A SISTER?!!"

"I don't know where you got these crazy ideas but I have no interest in your problems."

"I WENT BACK TO THAT RUN DOWN ORPHANAGE TO FIND THAT YOU'D BEEN ADOPTED AND THEN I SEARCHED FOR ANY CLUE AS TO YOUR'S AND MOKUBA'S WHEREABOUTS. THEN, AFTER SO LONG AND LOSING HOPE I FIND YOU AND YOU TELL ME I DON'T EXSIST?!!" Tears started to fall from the girl's bright blue eyes as she continued. "WELL IF YOU NEVER HAD A SISTER THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHO TOOK THIS PICTURE!!!" the now hysteric girl had reached into her bag and pulled out a small picture frame and slammed it onto his desk.

Seto looked at and was very much so surprised. It was the picture of him and Mokky playing chess, which no one had except for himself and his little brother. He turned his gaze back to the girl now fully in tears.

"WELL?? YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN CAN YOU?!" the girl paused, probably in hopes of a response. "WELL I HOPE YOU HAPPY SETO" spitting out his name "I'M ALMOST WISHING I HAD DIED THAT DAY! NOTHING COULD HURT ANY WORSE THEN BEING REGECTED BY YOUR OWN BROTHER!!" then the girl turned and ran out of the room and down the hall still crying.

The red/blond haired girl had just stood there listening but now was at the door ready to follow her friend. "Smooth rich boy." The girl stated while glaring at him. Then she turned and raced after her friend, leaving him to stand there more confused and oddly…guilty then he had ever been before.

Well that's the end of that. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time. So until then R & R.


	10. In the House of a Forest

Disclaimer: Like I've said, I still don't own Yugioh or anything associated (wow, big word) with it. Talim belongs to GaiaMotherEarth, Yuki belongs to darkness plagues my heart, and Emaya is mine. Anyway I'd really like to thank all of those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! It's very much so appreciated. Anyway I'm sure you readers didn't come here to here me talk so I'll shut up and ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

In the House of a Forest 

'_That jerk! He didn't have to insult us, all we wanted was to tell him Emaya's alive and he freaks out! But…I suppose it would be hard for him to actually believe it's her. I mean if I ever lost Neal, heaven forbid, and then some years later some guys standing at my door saying "I'm Neal" I don't think I'd believe it at first ether. Still, he didn't need to be so rude."_

Talim had just excited Kaiba Corp's main building with the others. No one was really saying anything because none of them knew **what** to say. Talim glanced back to look at Emaya and noticed she'd stopped walking, and it didn't take long for the others to notice. _'uh oh'. Talim thought. _

"Don't worry we'll figure this…." Yugi started but was cut off.

"WHY THAT UNGRATFUL BASTARD!!! I SPEND 7 YEARS LOOKIN' FOR HIM AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY HE NEVER HAD ANOTHER SIBLING!! NO SISTER MY ASS!!! WHAT AM I DOIN' OUT HERE, I AWTA GO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIM!! Anyone like to assist?"

Talim put her hand to her forehead as she watched Emaya and Yuki storm off towards the building again. _'On one hand this could turn out good because now it's more a less a one-on-one conversation. However on the other hand, it could also make things worse.' _

**[Back to where we left off**

The gang had gone over to one of the benches by a blues statue to wait. It was a bout 15 minutes before Emaya and Yuki re-emerged from the Kaiba building and were now walking towards them.

"So?" Tristan inquired.

"I don't know." Emaya said shrugging her shoulders. "He didn't really say anything."

"What'd you say to him?! It's like impossible to make that guy speechless."

"Ummm……well…" Emaya started. "To put it simply…"

"She (I) exploded in his face." Yuki and Emaya stated in unison.

"Spider-web!"

Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Yugi laughed nervously while Talim shook her head chuckling. _'I had a feeling she would…but as much as she hides it she's actually quite sad, not that I blame her. Well I don't think I have anything planned so…'_

"Hey Emaya, did you want to come over tonight?"

Emaya stopped grinning and looked at Talim knowing that she wouldn't normally ask someone to stay over on a Monday, so knew it must be so they could speak amongst girls. Emaya smiled happily "Sure! Um… do you think Yuki could come too?"

"Huh?"

"If she wants to, and if she's aloud."

"Yay! You want to come too?"

"I love to but I'm never aloud to go out on school nights. My mom would have a fit. Thanks for the invite though." Tea replied.

"Oh, okay. So? Do you think you can come Yuki?" Emaya turned back to Yuki.

"Well I'd have to ask my mom first, so if we passed by my house I could ask, and then if I'm aloud I can get my stuff too."

"Awesome!"

"Well seeing as you have plans made we'd best all get going. We all have school in the morning and I think we all have homework." Yugi chimed in.

"True. Well see you guys tomorrow!" Tea called as she walked off in one direction.

"Yeah see ya." Tristan stated walking off.

"Yup. Bye guys." Joey said walking off with Yugi who was waving goodbye.

Once everyone else had left the three girls walked off towards Yuki's house. Normally it would have been a 10 min walk but seeing as how they were all new to the town they got a little…lost, so it turned into 30min. However eventually they were able to find the right street and they arrived without any further problems.

"Wow! You live above a café? That's awesome!" Emaya squealed.

"Yup!"

So they all walked inside and while Emaya and Talim took in the appearance of the interior design, Yuki asked her mother if she could go to Talim's. Her mom said yes so after she had collected her stuff and gave her mom Talim's number/address they left.

Now that they knew where they were going it took no time at all to arrive at Talim's, two-floor house, and they walked in. When first in the door there was a spot to take off your shoes and coats. Off to the right there was a staircase leading upstairs. Straight ahead there was a hall that led to the kitchen and backdoor, which in turn led to the small deck. Also down the hallway were a bathroom, closet, and one bedroom. Once you walked out of the front part, to the left there was the living room, in which had two occupants. One being Talim's little brother and another that looked like it could be her grandfather.

"I'm home!" Talim called.

"Big sister! May!" Neal cheered getting up off the floor and coming over to the new arrivals.

"Hey Neal. Been good for grampy?"

"Yup!"

"Hey squirt." Emaya grinned while she ruffled the younger boys hair, who was grinning back.

"Hey Grampy. Um, is it okay if my new friend Yuki stays the night tonight?" Talim asked.

"As long as you all get your work done I don't see why not." Her grandfather replied. Then he got off his chair, came over and hugged Talim and Emaya and then went to stand in front of Yuki. He was about 5,10 making him four inches taller then Yuki, who was 5,6. "You must be Talim's new friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm her grandfather." He reached out his hand, Yuki did the same and they shook hands.

"Hello. I'm Yuki Arashi."

"Well you'd best all get started on your homework. It's already 7:50. Oh! And if you want some snacks there's a bunch in the cupboard."

"Thanks." Talim smiled and then led her friends into the kitchen where they each grabbed a granola bar and something to drink. Then they all went up the flight of stairs and to Talim's room.

When at the top of the stairs there was a door a little ways in front of them and to the right, which led to another bathroom. In front of them was a window with flowers in it on the sill. To the left there was a small laundry room, further down the hall was Talim's room and beyond that Neal's room, and at the end of the hall there was a second window.

When they walked into Talim's room Yuki and Emaya sat on the floor while Talim sat on the bed. The bed's headboard was against the right wall and beside that as a nightstand with a lamp and Kleenex on it. On her bed shelves she had little ornaments, books and an alarm clock. To the left in the wall was a closet, and to the left of the bed was a desk with shelves above the desk and drawers under the right side. Lastly there was a big window on the far wall that had dark green curtains pulled across it.

"Nice room." Yuki commented from her spot on the floor.

"It's always clean." Emaya stated with a grin.

"Ha ha." Talim stated dryly. "You know you guys can sit on the bed, I can always take the floor."

"No, we're good." Yuki replied.

"Okay. So what are we doing first?" Emaya asked.

"How about we get the harder stuff done first then the easy stuff." Talim suggested.

"Ugh! That means math first." Yuki complained.

Emaya smiled. "We could help you if you want."

"That'd be wonderful."

**: 9 o'clock:**

"-Phew- Well that only took forever." Yuki stated while stretching.

"Mmm." Emaya mumbled in reply.

-Knock- -knock-

"Come in." Talim called.

"Hi girls. I cooked up some supper for you. That is assuming your hungry." Talim's grandfather said smiling while poking his head in the door.

"WOOO! I'm starving" Yuki announced.

"I second that!" Emaya agreed.

"Thanks grampy. We'll be right down." Talim said putting her books back into her book-bag.

"Okay." Then he slipped back out and closed the door again.

"I wonder what he made?" Emaya questioned once her books were away.

"Well, let's go find out." Yuki said.

**: Once down stairs in the kitchen:**

"Eeeee!" Emaya squealed as a plate was placed in front of her.

"I thought you might like it. It's been a while since you've had your favorite dish." Talim's grandfather said. Then as she was hugging him he whispered to her. "Don't worry. Things will turn out, you'll see."

Emaya was a little surprised but then as they stopped hugging she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Then, once Talim had gotten everyone's drinks, (cause she had insisted on getting them, and arguing is pretty much useless) and sat down at the table everyone started to eat. Emaya had her favorite, which was deep fried whole clams and fries, with broccoli, carrots and a little bit of potato on the side. (AN- probably sounds weird but hey, so am I) Talim had pasta with all different kinds of vegetables and she also had some fries, and potatoes. Yuki had a bit of everything. Some pasta, other vegetables, potatoes, fries and a couple clams.

"Sorry, I didn't know what'd you like so I gave you a bit of everything. If you don't like something you can give to one of these two and if you want more of something else there's a bit more on the stove." Talim's grandfather said.

"That's okay and thank you." Yuki replied.

"Well, I've already eaten so I'm just going to go into the living room and read. Neal's heading off to bed soon too." And with that he left down the hall.

"Eww." Yuki stated.

"Don't like seafood? If you don't want em I'll have em." Emaya stated.

"Go to'er." Yuki said using her fork to put them on Emaya's plate.

"Sweet! Thank you!" Then Emaya picked up one of the clams and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmmmm."

"Eww, gross. How can't you eat those?" Yuki asked while she was getting more vegetables and pasta.

Emaya waited until she got back to the table and sat down. "They taste so good." Emaya smiled as she shoved another in her mouth and ate it.

"Lehck!" Yuki stated with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ha ha ha!" Talim laughed. "I'm not to fond of them ether. Do you want your glass refilled?"

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can get it." Yuki said turning her head to look at Talim to her right and was about to get up.

"That's okay, I'm getting some more food anyway." With that Talim took Yuki's glass and went to the fridge.

"Thank you. What? HMM!" As Yuki had turned her head to look back at Emaya who had just poked her, had used her fork to shove a clam in her mouth, catching her by surprise. Emaya laughed as Yuki was forced to swallow it.

"EEEEEWWW!!"

"Muahahahahaha!"

"Oh it's on now!" Yuki smirked.

"Indeed!"

"Man-Fight!" Then the two girls started flailing their arms and hands at each other turning their heads away so they didn't get smacked in the face.

Talim who had just placed Yuki's glass back on the table and gotten more to eat was a little more then down right confused. "Umm…yeah."

"Woo who! I win!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Drat." Emaya said snapping her fingers.

"Buah ha ha!"

"Okay…. I don't want to know."

Then the three girls continued eating in silence do to the fact that their mouths were full. How ever after about 5 minutes of quiet Yuki slowly leaned over and then poked Emaya in the side quickly and sat up straight quickly. Emaya raised and eyebrow at Yuki's face of 'Iiii didn't do anything.' And who was pretending to whistle. Then Emaya leaned over and poked her back. Yuki flinched inwards and then poked Emaya. She poked back. Then Yuki grabbed one of the paper napkins and through it at Emaya, and it hit her square in the head. Then Emaya grabbed one a through it and so on and so forth.

"Okay that's enough!" Talim then grabbed all of the untouched napkins and put them on the counter while she continued a little less seriously. "Your acting like 2 years olds! Geez, grow up."

Both Emaya and Yuki's bottom lips started quivering and both pretending to be upset did the whole hurt puppy look. Talim while picking up her plate to put in the sink just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That doesn't work on me, and your not cute. Now would you mind picking all this up?"

"Dang." The two girls at the table said together. Then the to girls took their empty plates to the sink and started to pick up all the napkins, and threw them out.

"I'll make some tea." Talim stated. While the tea was steeping the girls washed the dishes, Talim washing, Yuki drying and Emaya putting them away. As the clock struck 10 Talim's grandfather came back out into the kitchen.

"Hi grampy. Would you like some tea too?" Talim asked as she drained the sink.

"Sure, then I suggest you all get ready for bed. You do have school tomorrow."

"Yup. Okay I poured ours, and the sugar bowl is on the tray too so let's head back upstairs."

""We can get. Why don't you head up and get the extra sleeping bags?" Emaya suggested.

"Okay, but be careful cause it's hot." With that she walked down the hall and quietly went up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone Emaya and Yuki both grinned evily and looked at each other through the corners of their eyes. Then they both snickered under their breath, as Emaya reached into the cupboard and got the flavorless sugar. Opened it and added 5 spoon fulls of it to Talim's tea. The grandfather noticed this and having heard all the commotion from dinner just smiled and chuckled as he went back to the living room. Then Emaya grabbed the tray and the two headed up stairs.

"What took you so long?" Talim asked as they entered the room.

"We took our time so we wouldn't spill it." Yuki said.

"Okay. Anyway um I just put the two beds there but if one of you wants to sleep at the end of the bed that's fine."

The sleeping bags were laid out on the floor to the right of the bed and almost to the door. Emaya's sleeping bag being closer to the bed and Yuki being closer to the door.

"Nah that's good where they are. Here's your tea." Emaya said passing Talim here cup.

"Thanx."

After they had all drank their tea Talim took the tray back down stairs while Emaya got dressed in Talim's room and Yuki in the bathroom. Once Yuki came back to the room Emaya went to go brush her teeth etc. Once Talim came back from saying goodnight she got her PJs and then went to the bathroom, while Emaya and Yuki went to go say goodnight to Talim's grandfather also. Soon all of them were in the room and Talim closed the door, and turned the overhead light off and just left her bedside table light on.

"Well now that it's 11 o'clock I say we go to sleep now." Talim suggested while climbing under he covers of her bed.

"I don't know if I can, I normally don't go to bed until like 4 in the morning." Yuki explained from where she was lying on the floor.

"Huh?! That is so not healthy!" Talim stated in surprise.

"Meh."

Emaya who was lying on her back, but had her upper body propped up with her elbows just laughed. "I wouldn't ether if I knew I wouldn't get scolded for it by a certain someone."

"Ha ha." Talim then got up out of bed again and went over to the closet and looked through all her clothes. Then she went to her book bag and made sure all her books were there. Then she climbed back into bed but she couldn't stop fidgeting. "Why am I so…hyper.

Emaya and Yuki exchanged glances and then they both laughed evilly. "Buah ha ha h ah aha!

"…What did you do?" Talim asked accusingly.

"We had tea didn't we? And remember how it took us so long to come upstairs?" Emaya grinned.

"You guys…you didn't?"

"Hahahahahahah!" With that Talim smacked Emaya with her pillow, which only served to make them laugh harder.

Emaya stopped laughing and flopped backwards onto her pillow, but just before her head hit the pillow Yuki reached over and pulled it away, thus causing Emaya's head to hit the floor under it.

THUMP!

"Ahh! Holy sh…" Emaya exclaimed while she rolled onto her side holding the back of her head.

"Buah ha ha ha! Revenge!"

Emaya then sat up on her elbows again and looked at Yuki with an expression that just screamed _Oh no you didn't_. Then Emaya reached over grabbed her pillow back and smacked Yuki in the face with it. And thus the battle began.

Yuki sat up and smacked Emaya back, and then they started smacking each other with their pillows. Eventually one of them accidentally hit Talim. Talim, need to get rid of excess energy joined in and they continued hitting each other for about half an hour before they all settled down and turned out the light.

"…thanx Talim." Emaya said in a hushed voice. "I assume you called grampy while I was inside KC and told him right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand what could have happened to him. His eyes were just so… cold. Maybe he really doesn't remember me." Emaya stated starting to tear up.

"Hey…" Talim said softly. "Don't worry, I'm sure this will turn out okay. It'll just take time."

"I know but…I just missed him so much!" Emaya then berried her head into her pillow to muffle the sobs.

"…"

"Hey. How about we go back again on sat.? That'll have given him time to cool off and we can try again. I'll go with you." Yuki suggested.

"… Yeah." Emaya answered.

"And hey, if he still doesn't want to believe us we'll just have to beat him up until he does." Yuki said rolling up her sleeve and showing off her muscle.

"I'll go too."

"Ah ha ha! True, and thanks guys."

"So how about we go to sleep now? It's 12:30 and I personally need some sleep."

"Okay." And with that all three friends snuggled down into their blankets/sleeping bags and went to sleep.

**: Next Day on their way to school:**

"I hate you all" Talim said groggily with half closed eyes. "-yawn-. How can you two be so animated with so much lack of sleep?"

"Used to it." They both answered.

"Spider-webbin!"

"Nuhhh." Talim mumbled, walking ahead of them and going around the corner, all the while glaring at them.

"Ha ha!" Emaya laughed following her.

Yuki was about to follow but she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to the other side of the street and noticed someone standing half on the sidewalk and half in the alleyway. He was fairly tall, had dirty-blond hair, and had sunglasses on. He also wore a bandana with the American flag on it, a couple dog tags, a red shirt with a leather fest and white pants. He was just kinda staring off into space and he didn't even seem to notice Yuki looking at him.

"Hmm… he looks familiar."

"Hey Yuki! You comin?" Emaya asked poking her head back around the corner.

"Huh? Yup!"

Well that's it for chapter 10. Hope you all liked it. Oh and here are the heights for some of the characters. I don't know the actual heights of Yugi and everyone else from the show so I just made them up. So..

Emaya – (5,8)

Yuki – (5,6)

Talim – (5,4)

Seto – (6,2)

Yugi – (4,10)

Yami – (5,6)

Joey – (5,10)

Tristan – (5,11)

Tea – (5,8)

Rollend – (6,5)

R&R


	11. Denial

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed I still own nothing except the idea to write this story and Emaya. So again, thanx to all those who are reading this story and to those who added it to fav and such, THANK YOU! Oh and since my describing skills suck really bad, I have a picture with Talim, Emaya and Yuki on deviant so if you want to you can go to my profile and there will be a link to it. Anyway I'm sure you are not here to read my rambling so on with the chapter.

Denial 

: 3 week later:

It was 12:45 am on Friday night when normal people are asleep, however Seto Kaiba isn't really normal. The Kaiba mansion was completely dark except for the light that was resting on Kaiba's desk, and the only noise was from the laptop also on the desk and the furious typing of its owner. Even though Seto was like, 6 months ahead of himself he thought he was behind, and so as always he planned on staying up practically all night and maybe sleep 2 – 4 hours, if he slept at all.

"Are you planning on staying up all night again?" a random voice asked.

Seto shifted his eyes to look at the door to his bedroom and then he raised his head. "You should be in bed."

"So should you." Mokuba countered.

Seto just raised and eyebrow ad gave Mokuba a half smile. "Ha ha. I'll be fine Mokuba but you need sleep."

"I know. Good night Seto." And then Mokuba left, however he showed up in the doorway only 2 seconds later. "You know as much as you may think your not, you're still human and you need sleep just like the rest of us."

"Good night Mokuba" Seto stated in one of those 'oh go away' kind of ways.

Mokuba just giggled as he left down the hall and a few seconds later Seto heard Mokuba's bedroom door shut. Seto just smiled one of his rare smiles, but it vanished not even a minute later and then he continued his work.

: 2am:

"NOTHING COULD HURT ANY WORSE THEN BEING REGECTED BY YOUR OWN BROTHER!!"

Seto's eyes shot open as he woke up from what little of a dream he just had. Seto lifted his head up from his desk and stretched. '_I can't fall asleep, I've got way to much work to do.'_ However, even though this was his train of thought he just leaned against the back of his desk chair and gazed at the ceiling. After a few minutes passed he shifted his head towards his desk and looked at the top right drawer. Then he half consciously opened it and pulled out a small picture frame, and looked at the picture it contained. It was the picture that belonged to the girl who claimed to be his sister.

'How could she have this…unless she really is…no. She's dead and not coming back.'

Seto then shook his head as if to clear it and went back to his work.

: Half hour later:

'Seems there's yet another worthless idiot I have to fire.'

The furious typing continued but soon slowed to a stop as the CEO's thoughts shifted back to where they had been not to long ago.

'_Grrr! This is freaking ridiculous! This is just another scheme to steal my company. Someone's trying to distract me with things from the past. Well they obviously don't know whom they're dealing with for I am not so easily tricked. I'll find these punks and I will crush them!'_

: Monday:

"Hey Yuki!" Emaya greeted as she took her seat in writing class.

"Ello." Yuki answered pulling out one of her ear-buds. "How was Math?"

"Okay. It was kinda fun. The teacher made a bet that anyone who could finish the quiz in 15min. and get it all right would get 10 extra bonus marks toward our final mark."

"Okay…"

"And only two people didn't get it done so everyone else got free marks. Ha ha."

"Awesome. Oh by the way…" Yuki turned around and grabbed her InuYasha bag and rummaged through it until she found what it was she was looking for. "Muah ha ha!"

"Gasp!" In Yuki's hand were 4 5 and 6 of Her Majesty's Dog and she was holding them like cards. Emaya dived for them and gazed at them. "How did you find them? I've been looking all over!"

"Talent! And it helps when you have friends in the Manga Industry." Yuki grinned.

"Really?"

"Yuppers! Where I used to live we owned a game shop and I was friends with the employees. So I get first dibs. I asked for these and they called and said they got them in so they sent them to me."

"How do you pay?"

"I've got an account set up on paypal. When they called I used the money in it to pay for the books."

Emaya looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You are evil!"

"Muah ha ha! I know." Yuki smiled evilly. "Don't worry I put in that I have a friend who also loves manga and they told me to get a list of all the manga s you need and to send the list to them."

"Really?! Tell them I'll worship them forever!"

"Will do, they hear it from me every time I talk to them."

The rest of the morning was uneventful and went by smoothly. Then lunch finally came around and Yuki and Emaya headed outside to the back yard and sat at one of the outdoor benches waiting for the others to arrive. While they waited they each dug out their decks and had a practice duel.

: Few minutes later:

"Hi." Tea said as she, Talim and Yugi walked up to the bench and sat down.

"Hi." Yuki and Emaya said only half hearing their friends as they were concentrating on the game.

Yugi and the others sat and watched not wanting to distract them. Soon after Joey and Tristan showed up, Bakura tailing behind them.

"Yo!" Joey said coming up to the group. The three new comers saw the game going and sat down also.

: 25 minutes later:

"Woot!"

"Great job Yuki! You too Emaya, it was an awesome game." Tea commented.

"Yup! I'm not as good a player as Yuki though."

"Yes you are." Yuki put in.

"You really are a good player Emaya. Could I see your deck for a second?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Emaya gathered up her cards and handed her deck over to Yugi.

"Wow, you have some good cards in here. Why don't you try creating a deck for a specific type?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, since you have a large amount of magic cards and since you have a few of this type already why not try a spellcaster deck?" Yugi suggested handing her cards back.

"Hmm. That sounds good, and I like most of the spellcasters anyway. Thanks Yugi!" Emaya smiled happily.

"No problem."

"I just need to polish up on my deck creating skills."

"I can help ya." Joey stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I wasn't the second in Duelist Kingdom, and a finalist in Battle City for nothin." Joey then put his thumb to his chest and did his I'm-one-of-the-best-duelists-in-the-world pose. "I help ya create the best deck eva."

"Yeah, after you get help from Yugi on how to **make** a deck first." Tristan snickered.

"Say WHAT?!"

And so for the rest of lunch Joey was helping Emaya to make a deck while Yuki listened in to get some tips. The rest of the gang sat and ate their lunches conversing about what they did over the weekend.

After the bell rang the group of friends split up to go to class. Once school was over they all said their goodbyes and heading off in separate directions. Yugi and Joey one way, Tea another and Tristan went off another. Once everyone else was gone Emaya and Talim walked with Yuki to her house and once they arrived Talim and Emaya walked to Talim's since Emaya stays there half the time. And thus the day ended and everyone was asleep waiting for the next day…well, almost everyone.

: Kaiba Mansion 1am:

'_This isn't possible. I can't find anything that would suggest someone's trying to take over my company._'

Kaiba had pretty much spent the entire day looking for anything or anyone suspicious but he didn't find anything. He checked the background of his so called sister and found that her first name really was Emaya and that she was living in the Forest residence. He even went so far as to check thumbprints and he had found a piece of Emaya's hair stuck in the picture frame and checked DNA. He had spent the whole day trying to prove that this was just some big set up but all he did was prove that this girl who was supposedly his sister really was his sister.

'_It's Not Possible'_

_R&R_


End file.
